


Woman and Man

by duskwatcher



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskwatcher/pseuds/duskwatcher
Summary: A short snippet of Jon and Dany on the boat, to fill in a little more of what happened. No Bran narration-over allowed.





	Woman and Man

The ship creaked and groaned around him, complaining under the unrelenting northern winds. Even in the interior of the ship it was cold, and he shifted the heavy fur-trimmed cloak around his shoulders. For a northerner like himself, it was nothing, but he wondered if the Queen from the southern climes felt the cold. There was a lot he’d like to know about the Queen, what her plans were, what her next step would be, how they would work together to fight the dead. He felt he could trust her, and although part of him still whispered against that trust, he wanted to believe that she was as she presented herself, fair and just, recognizing the thousands crushed by – what had she called it?- the wheel. Perhaps he was still naïve, after all he’d been through, but his need to see the best in people still burned in him like the fire in the belly of a dragon. He brushed the back of his leather glove across his lips, then realized he should probably remove his gloves and he did so hastily. Well, there was only one way to find out and after a moment’s hesitation, he knocked on her door.

She opened it, so quickly it was as if she had been waiting on the other side of the door. The moment he saw her, all thought of politics and battle plans fled from his mind, burned away. That startling hair framed her face in tender curls, and she was dressed in something soft and flowy. Her gaze rose from his chest and he involuntarily gasped when their eyes met. Something hot blazed through him, from his head, and down his spine, scorching his nerve endings so that they suddenly felt touched by fire.

Her lips parted just slightly and her eyes were wide and such an extraordinary color. They were framed by the dark eyebrows that shifted slightly forward and up, transforming the face that could look so cold and haughty into something incredibly tender and vulnerable. And it was that vulnerability that pierced his heart. All his rehearsed questions and concerns were swept away and he stood at her door, speechless and mute, trapped by her eyes.

Her throat moved as she swallowed, as mute as he. She made just the slightest step backward, a small wordless gesture that invited him in and without thinking, without breaking the contact he held with her eyes, he stepped in the door. They were trapped, like flies in amber, as the door swung shut behind them. It was the final click as the lock engaged that released them from the spell. Her chest rose and fell with a deep breath.

His hand rose of its own accord and touched the incredible whiteness of the skin of her face. It moved across the silky cheek and fingered her white hair, following it as it trailed down the gathered front of her dress. It stopped just short of her breast, and Jon looked with near panic at his treacherous fingers.

He dropped his hand and his eyes. “Uh, my queen. I –“ He began to bow or kneel, maybe even fling himself prostrate.

Her finger across his lips stopped him. “No.” He froze, paralyzed by fear that he had misread the situation. His eyes found hers and in them, he saw the same breathless, undeniable desire that had drawn him to her door.

She stepped closer. “Tonight I am a woman and you are a man. Nothing more.” With a groan, he reached for her, gathering her small frail body into his arms. Her lips moved against his, smooth as the silk she wore. By the gods, she was slender and fragile. She shifted in his arms, to wrap an arm around his head and deepen their kiss.

She _was_ a dragon; even in the chill of the ship, his hands burned with her heat. The intriguing curves under his hands fueled a desire that threatened to overwhelm him. They broke apart a moment, to gaze at each other. Her eyes held him again- so beautiful, so tender. Her hands rose to the clasp of his cloak, and he trapped them, stilling them. Slowly he brought his forehead against hers.. “If we – I mean, I want you so much, if we – “ He swallowed. “I won’t be able to stop,” he whispered.

Her hands found their target, and with a swift move she undid the clasp. She lifted the cloak from his shoulders and it slid down his back to fall in a heap. “Then don’t.”


End file.
